


aaron is going. fucking insane

by swea



Category: Persona 4, penis - Fandom
Genre: FUCK, Help, M/M, i hate you despairinq, please, this is entirely your fault kirb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swea/pseuds/swea
Summary: persona 4 piss ficlets for the soulThe misadventures of Yosuke Hanamura wetting himself in front of the boys (and sometimes girls) he likes.I despise you, taitofan.( keep it all in !!!!! 😃😃 )
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	aaron is going. fucking insane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let It All Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679244) by [taitofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan). 



> Yu wakes up to a surprise.  
> ( loosely based off of that disgusting piss fic!!!!)  
> 4 despairinq , kirb , etc  
> also fuck u kirb ❤️❤️❤️ ly
> 
> (( hey also for u normal people  
> don’t @ me I’ve never played  
> any of the persona games 😕 ))
> 
> [brackets] are what I would’ve said if this was fully a crackfic

* * *

souyo apartment bc plot

* * *

Yu yawned, the rays of a new dawn shining unto the small apartment he and his newly-bonding boyfriend started to rent. His relationship with Yosuke Hanamura moved quickly, but was enjoyable nonetheless. Smiling to himself, Yu shifted to find a damp area underneath his leg, where he remembered Yosuke was sitting shortly before he succumbed to the warmth of sleep. Albeit, that apparently wasn’t the only thing warm in his shared room. “Yosuke,” he started, hoping that he had spilled something, preferably a drink rather than his own bladder. Though his face portrayed the comforting emotion of [hamooda habibi hamood hamooda habibi] “Yeah, partner?” Hanamura replied, fidgeting, slightly. “Do you know where the bathrooms are, in here?”

He fidgeted even more, now that the idea of pee was fresh in his bed. Yosuke looked away, not ready to reveal his [secret piss kink] to Yu. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend of four months that he [trained himself to piss the bed every other night] to [satisfy his inner piss kink desires]? Nothing a sane man could do. “No, partner, but we could look around together. Yu nodded, noticing Yosuke was acting...  weird . [all da best ppl r cray z  😃😃😃 ] “Yosuke?” 

.

.

“Yeah... partner?”

“Are you alright?”

“ⁿᵒ , ⁿᵒᵗ ᵃᵗ ᵃˡˡ , ᵖᵃʳᵗⁿᵉʳ”

“Okay.” 

“Let’s.. find those bathrooms.”

“Yo, alright!”

_ Does Yu.. know? _ , Yosuke wondered, wandering around the small abode, looking for a wasteroom. “[like to save the dog ❤️ ]” Yu chuckled. A thinking face adorned Yosuke’s features, his lost focus causing him to trip over his pet rock, Peggy. Colliding with the stone, he fell forward, yet that wasn’t the worst to happen. As he fell, a small pouch of [white liquid] fell out of his pocket, the small and barely visible text reading [yu’s cum, 3:21 am], a heart scrawled under the label.

“[lmao bitch what]” Yu muttered, picking it up.

“[you stupid hoe] You dropped thi................[yo what]” He speed-read the 2 words, his face growing pale. “[y-yosuke-kun, nani?? w-why would you have such a thing, b-baka!” and then Yu fainted  😃❤️❤️❤️❤️ the end  ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> and y’all wonder why I hate myself ❤️


End file.
